


Some mistakes get made

by Agata_66666



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_66666/pseuds/Agata_66666
Summary: A komahina fanfic!!VERY SAD!!!PLEASE READ-VERY IMPORTANTTW: this story contains self harm and suicideplease dont romanticaze these thingsEnjoy!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki assumed
Kudos: 13





	Some mistakes get made

**Author's Note:**

> Please write your opinion in the comments

Some people don't believe in love at first sight.

Nagito used to be one of those people, but one person changed that all

His name was Hajime Hinata

They first met when an evil organization kidnapped them and put them on an stranded island with some other people

But that was a week ago and now Nagito was just sitting on the beach wondering if he should confess to Hajime

He wanted to do it many times but there was always a voice at the back of his head telling him that he doesn't deserve Hajime, that Hajime was just taking pity on him and actually hated him, after all everyone hated him , he was useless. He thought all those things daily but still always cried,he was pathetic he thought, such a crybaby

Nagito's train of thought got interrupted with the sound of footsteps, He turned around only to see the love of his life- Hajime 

‘Are you okay Nagito?’ He asked. Nagito just sat there shedding more tears

‘Do you hate me Hajime?

‘No Nagito, why would I hate you’ Hajime seemed genuinely confused. He was way too nice, Nagito didn't deserve him.

‘Everybody hates me, they always did’ Nagito got up from his seat on the sand

‘I don't hate you’

‘That's what they all say’ Nagito said as he ran away to his cottage

Hajime POV:

Hajime was genuinely hurt by those words, he knew everybody hated Nagito but he believed that he had some good in him.

‘Turns out I was wrong I guess’

Nagito POV:

He ran into his cottage and locked the door, hurrying to the bathroom for his blades and cutting himself.

He just stood there crying, his wrists bleeding, He knew he had hurt Hajime, now even he hates him

‘God im so stupid’ he said mostly to himself while laying down onto his bed, wrists still bleeding

After that he just cried himself to sleep not caring about the bloodied sheets.

The morning announcement woke him up. His wrists had dried blood on them, so he went to wash up, it burned like hell but Nagito knew he deserved it, after all, he knew he was just a useless little bitch.

He slowly made his way out of his cottage meeting everyone in the restaurant, he tried to apologize to Hajime but he just ignored him.

Nagito knew it Hajime hated him, he always did and always will. He just quietly ate his breakfast and went back to his cottage, today was a free day so he could do what he wanted.

He stayed there for a long time pitying himself, but after a while he got the courage to go apologize to Hajime.

He didn't even bother tidying himself after all it was already 7 PM and the evening announcement was going to go off soon.

Hajime POV:

‘It wasn't right for me to ignore him this morning, after all I have seen the scars on his wrists’  
He just couldn't help but cry, he believed it was his fault for fueling Nagito's self-depreciation and mental illnesses.

After a while he heard a knock on his door. Was it Nagito??

He opened the door only to see Nagito with his hair ruffled, eyes red probably from crying and his jacket bloodied.

‘’Why are you crying Hajime?’ He asked the affection and regret visible in his voice

‘Oh, umm, I just stubbed my toe and it really hurts’

‘Umm, ok, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. It's okay if you hate me now. Bye’

‘Wait Nagito’ Hajime grabbed his wrist, pushing him into his cottage. Nagito just hissed in pain.

‘Sorry’

‘Its okay its my fault anyways’ You could still hear the pain in Nagito’s voice

‘Can you sleep over?’ 

‘I wouldn't want to be a bother’

‘You arent’

‘Okay’

They got into the bed and at that moment the evening announcement went off and they slowly drifted to sleep.

Nagito POV:

Nagito woke up early in the morning thanks to his fucked up sleeping schedule

He quickly got out of Hajimes cottage because he figured he wouldn want him there.

He somehow convinced himself that Hajime was just pretending to like him.

He went to his cottage washed up, brushed his hair and treated his scars.

After the morning announcement went off he left his cottage and went to the restaurant once again

He greeted Hajime who greeted him back but otherwise didn't talk to anyone

After eating breakfast he went to his cottage, but then quickly got out wanting to see Hajime, He started looking for him all over the island and then he found him sitting on a bench in front of Rocket Punch market. He wanted to come up to him when he saw him sitting with someone else.

It was Chiaki.

Nagito felt his heart throb a little. ‘It's fine’ he said to himself trying to overhear their conversation.

When he finally got close enough the only things he heard were:

Chiaki: So what do you think about him?

Hajime: I hate him, he's so disgusting, he shouldn't even be on this island, he should just die already

Chiaki: right I think so too

Chiaki: now don't let him ruin this

Then he couldn't make up what they said but the next thing he knew they were kissing.

Nagito felt his heart break into a million pieces. He quickly but quietly got out of there and into his cottage

Hajime POV:

Chiaki had just kissed him

‘Whoa what are you doin’

‘Umm, I just wanted to tell you I like you’

‘I'm really sorry but I like someone else’

‘Who is she?’

‘Its Nagito’

‘Oh so you're gay?

‘Yup’

‘well I think he likes you too so you should go confess to him’

‘Okay I will let you know how it went tomorrow’

‘Good luck’

Hajime ran to Nagitos cottage knocking on the door once,......... twice, no answer

Hajime tried opening the door and to his surprise it was unlocked he looked into the bedroom, but did not see anyone, after a while of staring into the empty room he noticed a puddle of water coming from the bathroom 

‘what is he doing’ Hajime thought as he walked through the door to the bathroom

He walked in to see Nagito in his bath his wrists slit and the bath overflowing with bloody water

Hajime broke down into tears at the sight when he noticed a small white envelope laying on the sink

He got up still crying, he looked at the letter, there was written for Hajime: on it

Hajime started carefully opening the letter

IN THE LETTER:

Not a lot of people believe in love at first sight, but im am one of those people

The first time I met you I knew I was in love with you and since then my heart was only beating for you. I love you Hajime. I hope that you live a nice life with Chiaki and most important of all don't blame yourself :)

With Love, Nagito

Hajime started crying even harder he reached out and gave a kiss to Nagito’s pale hand which was already cold

‘I love you too, Nagito’ Hajime said walking out of the cottage to tell the others about what happened.


End file.
